


Of Misgivings and Small Bundles of Sleepless Nights

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Legion - Fandom, Warcraft, Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 7, 8, Andanguin, Comedy, Dalaran, Day Eight, Day Seven, Family, Funny, Implied Mpreg, Insomnia, It is one thirty in the morning, Keeps to cannon timeline., Legion - Freeform, Legion spoilers, M/M, Misconceptions, Parents, Running from problems, Timelines, dang, misgivings, nope - Freeform, raw food, teen dad, teen dads, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin walks in on Wrathion taking care of his new charges, their exchange deteriorates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Misgivings and Small Bundles of Sleepless Nights

Anduin meets Wrathion in Dalaran after the events of Highmountain quest chain.

In the restless city of Dalaran there was an intricate maze of sewers, within those sewers towns and homes were built. The people within these homes were often seen as thugs and crooks, and within one of these homes were three unrelenting mouths crying out day night. These mouths were attended to by one very tired guardian. A scaly, but warm hand rolled over each of the whelps heads soothingly. "Hush little baby don't say a word, Mommy's-" Wrathion stopped to think for a moment, "Daddy's gonna buy you a golden ring..." The small whelps were newly hatched, terribly hungry, and constantly changing in temperament. They snuggled into the warm blankets which Wrathion's Blacktalons had supplied him with, the slow rise and fall of their breathes warming the room.

He hadn't been this difficult as a whelp, fel, he still was a whelp by most standards! He was five minutes out of his shell and already planning the downfalls of many red dragons, and the entirety of the black flight. Still, Left and Right were setting up ranks in Highmountain, these whelps were his own idea. As his responsibilities he had to be as attentive as possible; Kairoz's death made sure of that. There was only one time jump where he could rescue these three tiny eggs, and that was it for the Black Dragon Flight. Three simple whelps for the price of betrayal was worth it if he saved his species. As the whelps began to nod off, so did their protector; life would not allow such peace to go unpunished.

Just as Wrathion felt himself slipping into the first blissful sleep in the last week, he heard a rap at the door. It was not too forceful, but at the same time carried the refined weight that one not to be trifled with stood on the other side of that door. Quietly standing up, Wrathion quickly set the triplets in the warm cushions resting dangerously close to the hearth, covering them with the blankets. Straightening out his clothing to be somewhat presentable (nothing could be done about his appearance at this late hour), he walked across the room and opened the door expecting his patrol. 

It wasn't his patrol. 

Anduin Wrynn stood in the shoddy doorway, looking at Wrathion with the same indignation, the same hurt of being left at Garrosh's trial in Pandaria three years before. Instead of slapping the Black Prince for his actions, the potential crimes rumored to have occurred during the war on Draenor, and the pain left to linger in his heart; Anduin just had the same question he had all those years ago. "Why, why Wrathion? Not even one letter, one note to tell me how you were? Mages managed to ferry goods between the timelines so I know it was possible. You had every chance to let me understand, to rationalize this; you gave me a cryptic warning and left my life!" Wrathion had been hoping to address this matter at a time when he was well rested, and not in his "casual" clothes (the dark purple silk vest, and cloth pants were casual to him). "I mean, look at you, what have you been doing? If something, anything was wrong you should know that you can always tell me!" As if on queue there came a small whelp's cry, followed by the awakening noises of its siblings. Anduin peered over behind Wrathion quizzically, as the latter tried desperately to keep the taller prince outside the door. When did he become nearly as large as his father? The wide birth of Anduin's shoulders was most unnatural for the prince's cute baby face.

"Prince Anduin, however much of a pleasure it is to have you in my abode, I must ask you to kindly leave for today. I have pressing matters to address, as you most likely as well." Anduin was having none of it, he was not going to be lied to again by Wrathion. 

"What are you hiding now Wrathion?" He had heard cries like that before, and he needed to prove himself wrong: that he was imagining what it could mean. 

"Nothing that you're going to see Anduin!" Nope, he was not coming in, nope. Anduin however seemed to have gained some strength since the Divine Bell incident three years ago, and was able to push past Wrathion, who admittedly had it coming. What Anduin saw only added to his suspicions that Wrathion needed someone like Tong or himself to take care of him. There were piles of artifacts sat on every flat surface, no evidence of food in the area, besides a small platter of (raw?) meat sitting beside a squirming blanket by the hearth. Wrathion had by this time closed the door and was freaking out, yelling that Anduin would leave if he knew what was good for him, that he would wreck the awesome powers of the Black Flight upon Stormwind. However empty these threats were, this was NOT how Wrathion wanted to introduce anyone to the whelps, they were only newly hatched! Grasping Anduin's cloak he tried to pull Anduin out of the room, but Anduin still trudged forwards dragging Wrathion behind him. 

With trepidation Anduin moved towards the blanketed cushions, nervously eyeing the small movements coming from underneath. Wrathion's eyes dilated as primal instincts to protect his young charges took over, with great speed he grabbed Anduin's shoulders and flipped him so that he fell to the ground. Leaping at the dazed prince Wrathion was straddling Anduin to make sure the troublesome mortal would stay still. Anduin tried to push Wrathion off of him, but Wrathion was high off of an adrenaline rush, giving him a boost in his inhuman properties. Looking down at Anduin with fury akin to his corrupted predecessors, he thought of what to do next. 

"Barging into my home, acting of your own accord, and doing as you so well please, tsk, tsk Prince Anduin; very poor taste." Continuing, Wrathion decided to add a bit of guilt to his lecture, "I see that you have lost some of your past etiquette heralded in the past. Was it I, or your father who was such a poor influence on you?"

"Definitely you Wrathion, but I need to see what you're so desperate to hide; you know I can't leave now." 

"Once again your curiosity will be the pain of many Anduin." 

"Funny, it always did a lot of good for those surrounding me." As Wrathion looked at the now vigorously squirming blanket, he knew he had to cave.

"Anduin, as you know, I have guards everywhere that there is a shadow."

"As does my father."

"Still, mine are better, but moving on." Listening intently Anduin sat back as Wrathion got off of him. Both taking in a sigh of relief, Wrathion moved towards the blanketed cushions. Sitting down beside them, he put another log on the hearth. "Anduin, I am being wholly truthful that if you tell anyone of this, anyone at all, I will have that person killed. This is a strictly need to know basis for me, and my most trusted operatives." Lifting the blanket from the bundle of mixed limbs and appendages reveled three black whelps, clean in luster, and sharp of tooth. 

They were so tiny that Anduin paused. These were newly hatched black whelps, he had seen a few like them in Onyxia's lair... There were no other black dragons left on Azeroth, other than Wrathion who had always been one for peculiarities, so there was only one logical choice for a parent. Thinking back to the night of their last encounter, Anduin was overcome in a cold sweat. Were they? How would? What would his FATHER say? The poor man was out at war, what would he say if he came home to these in the throne room! 

Wrathion stared at Anduin who appeared to have gone brain dead on sight of the whelps, the golden prince did a double take looking from the whelps to Wrathion, then at a nearby mirror on the wall facing the group. Wrathion could find no word to describe the mix of emotion apparent on Anduin's face as he examined the situation unfolding around him. Looking at Wrathion, Anduin suddenly wrapped his arms around the former in a loving embrace, complete with teary eyes. 

"I am so sorry for whatever I did! You should of never left!" Taken off guard by this comment, Wrathion returned the hug.

"It's alright Anduin, you had no control over this and I couldn't ask you for help. You have your own kingdom to guide and protect, and I have my own duties to Azeroth. I couldn't ask you to come with me." Looking Anduin straight in the eyes he kissed away the tears. "Shush, you'll startle them." 

"It's just you're so young, and it must of been so painful for you! I could have helped." 

"They're only brats when they are hungry, which is most of the time." Anduin at this ran for the platter of indeed raw meat, and brought it over to the whelps. "Would you like to feed them?"

Anduin smiled, and took small, juicy chunks for the little ones. The small whelps still hadn't opened their eyes yet; Anduin could only wonder if they would have eyes akin to Wrathion's fiery red, or the notable stormy blue exhibited by every member of the Stormwind royal lineage. He imagined little toddlers with bright blue eyes and chocolate skin, fuzzy black hair, and sweet demeanors. Lovingly feeding the whelps he tried to make sure none of the whelps bit his fingers, and even if one did he was too overwhelmed by the situation to notice a whelp lapping up a few drops of his blood. As the little creatures settled down they crawled in the most adorable fashion (to Anduin, Wrathion thought they should already walk by a week old) to Anduin's lap and began to rest. 

Anduin was positively beaming. 

In a soft voice, he asked the obvious questions. "How old are they? I'm sorry if this is insensitive, but I can't tell what gender they are. Have you named them yet?" And in an almost urgent tone he turned to Wrathion, "When were you going to tell me?" 

"Organize your questions better next time. They are approximately a week old, there are two boys: the two on the left, and a girl: the one pawing your stomach. No, I haven't named them yet; I wanted for them to open their eyes first. What if the name did not match their defining features? It'd be absolutely terrible! And no, I had no intention of telling you until it was absolutely necessary." 

Anduin's eyes went wide at how bluntly Wrathion put it, that little ass was going to keep him from his own children? Most likely wasn't even planning on telling him. With as much heart as he could put in a whisper he implored Wrathion. "Why? I was involved in their creation, as the father I should have been the first you told about them!" Wrathion was overcome with barely stifled giggles at this, angering Anduin; "What? What is funny about this situation?" Both were less of questions, and statements.

"Anduin, they aren't yours!" Anduin felt crushed, how, how could Wrathion cheat on him? Jealousy came about within him. 

"Who's are they? Are they Kairoz's? Was that the reason you left the trial with him and Garrosh? Did he force you, or did you… Agh! Why! I know he was thousands of years older, and knew much more, but we had something!" At this point Wrathion was a mess of a tired mind and muscles pushed to the limit by laughter. 

"They're not mine either, gosh, I never thought you to be the jealous type Anduin! When Kairoz and Garrosh went back in time they dropped me off in alternate Azeroth before the corruption of the Black Flight! I don't know who's they are, but a large amount of the flight died because of the initial corruption so they can't take care of these whelps now!" How silly of Anduin, even if a dragon had a superior body to that of a human, regular laws of anatomy still abided unless magically altered. 

Anduin's face was a mixture of relief and humiliation. Relief that Wrathion had not grown tired of him, and run off with a terrible man, and an older, more experienced dragon; humiliation that he thought himself to have become a perspective parent at seventeen. 

"So... Not mine, not yours, and you don't know who's they are?" 

"Yes to all questions. Anything else you'd like to ask me?" 

"Yes, oh wise dragon," Anduin headbutted Wrathion's shoulder, "May I have the honor of helping you raise them; they are adorable." 

"Fine, knock yourself out. We can speak more later. I'm taking a nap."

**Author's Note:**

> Anduin Wrynn, the DNA tests show you are NOT the father! *Audience boos* 
> 
> But, what if that one whelp's mortal guise looks a bit like Anduin due to the drops of blood it consumed. Then what?
> 
> Sequel lingers in the back of my mind.
> 
> Please tell me if I can make any improvements. No, I will not add smut.


End file.
